


*But Nobody Came*

by SoundIsSlender



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ill make more chapters if you guys want me too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundIsSlender/pseuds/SoundIsSlender
Summary: Frisk called out for help.....But nobody came......





	*But Nobody Came*

He sat alone in the darkness watching the scene unfold before him... The child was low on health and omega flowey was in the process of absorbing all the souls in the underground. The child is dying.....

\---

She dodged another attack, "You can't dodge forever frisk!" Flowey shouted as he attacked again. "You can't Stay determined forever!" 

In a flash of light all the souls were absorbed, "it's me Asriel Dreemer, your best friend" 

\---

He frowned as the child barely survived the next attack, the child needed help. As if mirroring his thoughts the child called out....

\---

Frisk called for help.....

Asriel let out a cruel laugh,

"BUT NOBODY CAME....."

Then put of nowhere -

"EXCUSE ME!? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I USED TO BE THE ROYAL SCIENTIST!" 

Ariel stoped and started unsure what to do, "Uh... I um...." He was at a loss for words.

Standing in front of frisk was a very annoyed skeleton. Summoning his blasters Gaster fired them as the supposed 'God of hyper death' defended himself.  
"Just because I got erased from existence ONE TIME does NOT mean I am a Nobody!" 

frisk stared forward blankly not knowing what was going on. Whoever he was, It was a good distraction.

Frisk➡Act➡Save

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt at a crack fic. Idk, i could add more chapters if you guys are interested.


End file.
